Because of Kite
by Doitsu21
Summary: warning : tidak dapat menyebabkan apapun jadi baca aja, wuhahaha!


Because of Kite

Hetalia Axis Powers

Germany – Italy

Rated : K-T

Because of Kite

Suatu pagi disebuah Negara yang amat tentram dan damai terdapatlah 2 orang insan yang sedang melakukan aktifitas disebuah taman. Sebut saja Ludwig Belischmidt pria berdarah Jerman itu sedang bermalas-malasan di atas rumput sedangkan salah satu orang lagi dengan ciri khas rambut coklat dan mengkriwil itu sedang berlarian sana-sini berusaha menerbangkan layangan miliknya sebut saja Feliciano Vargas pemuda Italian

"vee~ Ludwig?" panggil Feliciano manja

"hm? Ada apa?" tanya Ludwig dengan membuka mata kirinya sambil mengeriyitkan dahinya

"vee~ bantu aku dong terbangin layangan ini"

"bukankah kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?"  
>"vee~ tubuh Doitsu kan tinggi"<br>"…" Ludwig diam tak bergeming

Feliciano mulai kesal dan membanting layangannya ke tanah dan menghampiri Ludwig dengan wajah marah

"vee~ Ludwig bangun! Jangan tidur vee~!" sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Ludwig

"…" Ludwig tetap diam dan tidak mau berkata apapun  
>karena kekesalan Feli sudah mencapai puncak akhirnya Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Ludwig dan menendangnya kearah jurang, seketika itu juga Ludwig terjatuh guling-guling kearah Jurang<p>

"Ludwiiiigg!" teriak Feliciano

Skipskipskiip

[at Hospital]

Feliciano merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya yang melukai Ludwig, Ia menangis ketika melihat kaki kanan Ludwig di-Gips

"hiks-hiks.. vee~ maafkan aku, aku sangat-sangat bersalah padamu Ludwig" isak Feliciano  
>"sudahlah jangan menangis seperti itu ya?" hibur Arthur yang sambil mendorong kursi roda Ludwig<p>

Tiba-tiba datanglah Gilbert datang menghampiri mereka sambil berlari

"west! Ada apa denganmu? Kau kenapa?" tanya Gilbert dengan wajah khawatir

"aku tidak apa-apa East, janganlah mengkhawatirkanku" jawab Ludwig

"kau bilang ini tidak apa-apa? Lihat si Italy baka itu telah mematahkan kakimu!" bentak Gilbert sambil menunjuk ke arah Feliciano

Feliciano menangis sejadi-jadinya dan berlari keluar dari rumah sakit, untungnya didepan sudah ada Alfred dengan mobilnya yang berniat menjemput mereka

"Feli, kau kenapa? Mana Arthur dan Ludwig?" tanya Alfred dengan wajah heran

"sudahlah jangan banyak tanya, cepat bawa aku ke apartemenku! Biarkanlah mereka tinggal!" bentak Feliciano dengan wajah yang masih berpeluh airmata

"b-baiklah.." jawab Alfred dengan ekspresi yang masih bingung. Alfred langsung masuk ke mobil dan langsung tancap gas menuju kearah apartemen

Skipskipskiip

[at The Apartement]

Feliciano dan Alfred akhirnya tiba di apartemen, dengan cepat Feliciano yang banjir airmata langsung berlari kearah kamar dan membanting pintu kamarnya sedangkan Alfred hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan duduk disofa.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengarlah suara ketukan pintu

-toktoktok-

-ckleek!-

"Iggy?" seru Alfred

"Alfred?" seru balik Arthur

"ayo masuklah.."

Gilbert, Ludwig, dan Arthur masuk ke apartemen lalu Alfred menutup pintu dan mempersilahkan duduk mereka di sofa

"Gilbert, aku punya permintaan. Bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Aku tidak mau ada keributan di apartemenku" pinta Ludwig

"oke! Baiklah! Kalau itu maumu aku pulang!" kesal Gilbert

Ludwig masuk ke kamar sementara Arthur dan Alfred duduk berduaan di sofa

"North?" sapa Ludwg sambil menutup pintu kamar

"hiks-hiks, Doitsu?" isak Feliciano

"sudahlah North, jangan menangis lagi" menghampiri Feliciano dan duduk disamping Feliciano (masih pake kursi roda)

"apakah Ludwig memaafkanku vee~?"

"iya, aku sudah memaafkanmu North"

"vee~! Akhirnya Ludwig memaafkanku juga! Cihuyyy!" teriak Feliciano dengan lompat-lompat kecilnya dan memeluk Ludwig dari belakang

"la, ringrazio molto caro Ludwig (terimakasih banyak sayangku Ludwig)" kata Feliciano sambil berbisik di telinga Ludwig

"jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu feliciano, aku malu" sambil menyembunyikan merah malu diwajahnya

"vee~ hari ini Ludwig mau makan apa?" tanya Feliciano

"hmm.. aku mau makan pasta kentang" jawab Ludwig

"vee~! Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu!"

"kuharap kau tidak menghancurkan dapur ya?" pinta Ludwig dengan wajah khawatir takut dapurnya itu hancur karena feliciano

"vee~ tenang aku akan masak dengan Arthur!" jawab Feliciano saking optimisnya (tambah ancur lah itu dapur kalo ditambah si Arthur)

Skipskip

[30 menit berlalu]

"vee~ terimakasih ya Arthur-san.." ucap Feliciano

"ya! Sama-sama.." sambil meratapi sebagian scone (gosong) yang dimasaknya

[back to Ludwig and Feliciano's Room]

"vee~ Doitsuu kubawakan pasta kentang hanya special untukmuu vee~!" seru Feliciano

"eh?" sambil melihat Ludwig tertidur pulas diatas ranjang

Feliciano meletakkan pasta kentangnya diatas meja kecil disamping ranjang lalu Ia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Ludwig

"vee~ aku sudah menyiapkan pasta kentang untukmu" bisik Feliciano

"ahh? Hmm.. aroma kentangnya terasa ya?" bisik Ludwig

"vee~ Doitsu, aku boleh nanya?" tanya Feliciano manja sambil memeluk tubuh Ludwig

"ah, umm.. b-boleh, apa?"

"vee~ kaki Doitsu kapan sembuhnya?"

"mungkin 1 atau 2 bulan lagi?"

"huuh, lama sekali itu vee~"

"yang sabar ya?"

-cup-

Ludwig mencium kening Feliciano sketika itu juga wajahnya langsung memerah

Ludwig memakan pasta buatan Feliciano dan paa saat itu jugaa..

-toktoktok-

Feliciano bangkit dari kasur dan membukakan pintu kamarnya

"Arthur? Alfred?" seru Feliciano

"kami mau pamit pulang" ucap Arthur

"vee~ kenapa terburu-buru?"

"aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku" kata Alfred

"lagi pula tidak baik kalau kami berduaan disini bersama kalian" kata Arthur

"vee~ baiklah, mari kuantarkan sampai depan apartemen?"

"tidak perlu, kau disini aja jaga Ludwigmu," jawab Arthur

"baiklah kalau itu keinginan kalian, hati-hati dijalan ya vee~?"

"ya! kami pulang dulu. daah!" kata Alfred

[beberapa jam kemudian..]

-toktoktok-

"siapa lagi itu? mengganggu saja" keluh Ludwig yang sedang berpelukan sambil tiduran dengan uke-nya

"vee~ sudahlah, aku bukain pintu dulu ya?"

-cklek!-

"vee~! Kiku, Yao, dan Francis!"

"yoo! mana orang sakitnya?" tanya Kiku

"vee~ ada dikamar ayo masuklah"

"halooo... Ludwig" seru Francis

"hi.." sapa Ludwig

"kau udah mendingan?" tanya Yao

"yah, ini sudah agak membaik kok" jawab Ludwig

"hei Kiku? kau kenapa senang sekali mengambil foto kaki kananku?" tanya Ludwig

"yo! untuk kenang-kenangan.." jawab kiku

"dasar.." keluh Ludwig

"ini kami bawakan untukmu, ini makanan khas dari negaraku Mikan, ini bunga mawar dari Francis dan ini boneka anjing kecil dari Kiku" kata Wang Yao sambil menaruh benda-benda itu diatas meja kecil Ludwig

"terimakasih ya?" kata Ludwig

"ya, sama-sama. kami harap kau cepat sembuh"

"vee~ kalian mau minum apa?" tanya Feliciano

"ah, gak usah repot-repotlah Feliciano" jawab Yao sambil melihat Francis dan Kiku sedang asik berfoto ria dengan kaki kanan Ludwig

[15 menit berlalu..]

feliciano kembali dari dapur sambil membawakan minuman untuk mereka (tamu merepotkan)

"vee~ silahkan diminum.."

"yo! makasih ya Feliciano" ucap Kiku

mereka bertiga mengambil minuman yang disodorkan Feliciano

"hmm, enak juga orange jus buatanmu" puji Yao

"vee~ terimakasih ya?" ucap feliciano (padahal itu adalah orange jus kotak yang tersimpan di dalam kulkas)

[07.00 PM]

"wah gak terasa kita disini sampai malam, aku pamit dulu yaa?" ucap Kiku

"ya, aku juga" sambung Yao

"eh, pada mau pulang. aku juga deh mau pulang.." sambung francis

"vee~ baiklah.. hati-hati dijalan ya? kalau keselengkat semut bangun sendiri yaa?" ejek Feliciano

"huh, baiklah.. daaah" ucap Francis

[back to Ludwig and Feliciano's room]

"sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat juga North" kata Ludwig

"vee~ tidak, aku harus menjagamu" sambil duduk di sofa kecil yang ada dikamar

"kalau kau tidak tidur aku juga harus gak tidur nih!" ancam Ludwig

"vee~ baiklah.. aku tidur disamping Ludwig ya?" pinta feliciano manja

ya setiap hari mereka memang sekamar tapi tidak seranjang, akhirnya Ludwig memperbolehkan uke nya itu tidur di sampingnya

[FIN]

Gomenne kalau pendek soalnya aku masih baru, mind to review?


End file.
